


Yellow and Blue

by Itssilverbrich



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fleetway is also here, Fleetway is baby but in a way where you hate him for it, This is an AU, but thats another bag of cats, donncha hate it when your friend takes a joke too far? :), yeah this is gonna take awhile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itssilverbrich/pseuds/Itssilverbrich
Summary: Sonic and Fleetway are playing a game! How long will it last? Who will be the winner? Is there even a winner in this game?





	1. Chapter 1

He was 5 years old when he came up with a name for his best friend.  
They were both hedgehogs, they both loved Uncle Chuck's Chili dogs, and they loved Mommy and Daddy and wished they didn't have to leave so much for so long.

That's where the similarities ended.  
Oggie's best friend had bright yellow fur that always stood up and red, swirly eyes. Oggie had blue, droopy hair and olive colored eyes. Oggie wanted to explore and travel and see the world as the legendary Sonic The Hedgehog! Oggie's best friend was quiet and shy and enjoyed shopping and was content to be Oggie's Best Friend forever.  
But every sidekick needed a super duper cool hero name! Oggie had cooking it up all night and was ready to tell the world.  
He told his uncle first.  
“One blue pancake for one blue boy!” Uncle Chuck declared cheerifully, placing down a plate in front of the eager boy.  
“Don't forget one for Fleetway!” Oggie cried, pointing at the glowing hedgehog beside him. The two turned to him, asking the same question.  
“Fleetway?”  
ʄƖɛɛɬῳąყ?  
Oggie nodded. “My best friend!” He smiled at the yellow hedgehog.  
And Fleetway smiled back.

 

Sonic was 10 years old when he decided he was glad he had chosen a name for one of his greatest enemies.  
Fleetway was the name he cursed in his mind after days of screaming and screaming for destruction, for blood, for suffering.  
Fleetway was the name he hissed when he held an emerald in his hand and had to admit that he didn't have complete control of himself.  
Fleetway was the name of the secret he'd never tell. It would be admitting a mistake, a failure, placing a wall in between himself and the world. Besides, how exactly do you explain to the only people who have ever given you the time of day besides your family that you're sharing a body with a power crazy, yellow demon?  
í'ʍ ղօԵ ɑ ժҽʍօղ!  
Sonic winced at the volume of the mustard yellow demon. Sonic wasn't a lier. He told it how it was.  
վօմ ʍɑժҽ ʍҽ ӀíƘҽ ԵհíՏ! վօմ ʍɑժҽ ʍҽ ɑ ʍօղՏԵҽ-  
Sonic shoved the Chaos Emerald in his bag, sighing in relief as the screams of the negative fueled hedgehog were silenced. Sonic refused to look at Fleetway, heading over to join Knuckles and Tails.  
Ssshiz!  
Sonic yelped at claws razing his back, falling over to panicked cries from Tails and Knuckles.  
“Sonic! Are you alright?” Tails asked frantically, hands hovering over as if he was unsure how to help. Knuckles was less gentle, pulling the hedgehog to his feet. The echidna looked around for the assilent, his face showing the same concern as Tails’ voice.  
“What happened, Blue?” Knuckles asked, spotting no attacker.  
Sonic rubbed his back and glared at Fleetway. .....n̾o̾t̾h̾i̾n̾g̾. i̾'m̾ f̾i̾n̾e̾. He signed.  
And Fleetway smiled back.

 

Sonic was 16 years old when he knew more about his greatest annoyance than his name.  
Fleetway's power was determined by his chaos energy. When he had a Chaos Emerald, Fleetway had more effect on him. Which did nothing to help explain to Tails why he suddenly was in the bathroom with a half dozen cuts on his legs besides claiming a midnight run into bot infested land.  
But no emeralds? No threat.  
Sonic had been worried about the Master Emerald's effect on Fleets but it was all good. The M.E.’s energy and Fleets’ didn't mesh like the Emerald's and Fleets’.

And Knuckles knew too.

Not Sonic's decision but it's hard to lie to a guy who kinda saw you get possessed by your inner demon and also can see said inner demon if he tries hard enough.  
At least he had someone to talk to Fleets about!

Nah.

օհհհհհհհհ, օցցíҽ! Ugh, he still insisted on calling him that old nickname. աɑƘҽվ-աɑƘҽվ! ҽցցՏ ɑղժ ҍɑƘҽɾվ! ϲ'ʍօղ, ցҽԵ մԹ.  
Fleets’ voice changed from sickening sweet to angry at Sonic's refusal to move.  
ցҽԵ մԹ. Եհҽɾҽ'Տ ɑղօԵհҽɾ ҽʍҽɾɑӀժ ղҽɑɾҍվ. í աɑղԵ íԵ.  
Sonic stretched on his tree branch, before raising an eyebrow at the mustard yellow annoyance. As if Sonic was collecting it for him. He hopped out of the tree, ignoring Fleetway even though they were alone. For a minute, he heard Fleets’ hiss of displeasure and was worried he'd have to explain another scar to Tails.  
... ƒíղҽ. íցղօɾҽ ʍҽ. íԵ'ӀӀ ʍɑƘҽ íԵ ʍօɾҽ ժíƒƒíϲմӀԵ Եօ ƒíղժ Եհҽ ҽʍҽɾɑӀժ.  
Sonic could live with that.  
And Fleetway smiled back.


	2. He Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knuckles knows about Fleetway.  
> How does he know however?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I did write and post these but it was all on FN spool  
> Yeah, here.

Something was wrong.

Something was wrong.

One of those stupid things must be have landed nearby and-

he wasn't saying anything.

He wasn't saying anything!

No, nonononono, not again, he was strong, he was tough, he-

he needed to get out.

If he was gonna make an unwanted guest appearance, he had to make sure Tails didn't see. Tails would ask questions, Tails would want answers and he didn't have any!

And what would he do to Tails anyway?

He needed to get away, he needed to run.

But where?

Angel Island.

Knuckles would probably be asleep and Angel Island was the safest place he could think of.

Just get there and we'll be okay. Just get there and we'll be fine.

He didn't remember running but here he was, stumbling in one of Angel Island's many forests, blacking in and out.

He fell to his knees and dug his hands into the dirt, his face strangely wet.

He was subconsciously aware of a growing pain that seemed to come from the inside out and would burrow its way out through him.

Make it stop.

Make it stop.

Make it st-!

Okey-dokey, Oggie!

Everything went dark.

Knuckles woke up to a growing sense of panic.

Something was on the island and it wasn't right.

He grumbled as he followed his inner compass, annoyed at his loss of sleep.

There, in the thicket, stretching like it was the most natural thing in the world, was Sonic. His back was towards Knuckles and he was humming an annoying tune.

Knuckles didn't know much about Sonic, he didn't really...talk. had plenty of attitude tho, and it was not appreciated.

"Blue? What are you doing he-?" Sonic turned as he spoke and everything in knuckles screamed at the wrongness.

Sonic's eyes were swirls of red in a white and red void, teeth sharp and mouth smiling.

"Ah, well, if it isn't good ole Red! Thought you'd be asleep." The last part of the sentence came out annoyed and bitter, but Knuckles was bit too shocked that he spoke at all. "But it's fine! I can work with this!"

Knuckles took a step back, much to Not Sonic's amusement. His disturbing grin widened and the red in his eyes swirled faster.

"Oh, come on, Guardian! It's just your pal, Good Ole Sonic!" He taunted the echidna. Knuckles only watched with a cautious eye.

This wasn't the frustrating blue hedgehog he knew.

This was….

Something else.

"Just tell what you want, you freak!" Knuckles spat at the wolf in sheep's clothing. Knuckles thought he saw a glimmer of hurt flicker in that tornado of red for a minute before it covered by layers of anger and hate.

"I'm not the freak here, Last Echidna." He snarled back, Knuckles flinching. "But I didn't drag this worthless hide here to get in a cat fight. I'm here for the emerald. Not the Master, we don't click. Ya know, the emerald you've been charging for emergencies?"

Knuckles flinched again. He knew about that?! Well, he had mentioned it to Sonic but….

"No. That's not for you to use." He said simply, trying to play it cool. Not Sonic scoffed.

"Please, if it's for anyone's use, it's MINE. Now, chop, chop, Guardian, hand it over." He held out a single hand for the emerald. At Knuckles' hesitation, he hissed, "You're making me angry, Red. I'd hate to add you to the list of people we've pummeled."

Knuckles considered.

Oh, well…. he'd find it again later.

Knuckles pulled it out and held it over Not Sonic's eager palm…

And hurled it into the sea below.

Not Sonic dove for it and Knuckles found himself grabbing at the faker to keep him from lunging into the water below.

"YOU IDIOT, WHY DID YOU DO THAT, THAT WAS MINE, I HATE YOU, YOU DESERVE TO-" Knuckles hauled him further from the edge, ignoring his pathetic screams.

He tore himself away from Knuckles and swirled around to face him, face contorted with fury.

He opened his mouth to scream more but then angry red cleared away to panicked green and outstretched sharp claws softened to hands limply hanging by his side. Knuckles relaxed, the wrongness fading.

Sonic looked at his hands before raising his head and giving a sheepish smile before opening his mouth to say,-

"I'll kill you." Sonic's eyes widened in horror at his voice, hands flying to grasp his throat and Knuckles isn't sure if it's an attempt to silence himself or the voice trying to make a point.

"I'll kill you all for everything you did and I will make it hurt and everything will go back to normal and this stupid game will be-"

Sonic gasped, as if he just resurfaced from a deep sea dive. He slowly removed his hands from his throat, red marks there from his tight grip.

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish and Knuckles didn't need to know Sonic well to guess why.

It must suck to worry that your voice isn't yours.

Sonic finally choked out a sentence before passing out.

"Don't pollute the ocean, Knuxs."

Knuckles sat by the unconscious hedgehog, sighing as another hour passed by without answers.

He glanced at the blue hedgehog and jumped back.

Sonic's arm had a huge bloody bite in it.

Sonic was awake, lips pressed tight in anger and annoyance as he pressed white gloved hands to the wound.

Knuckles sat back down, hating the casualness Sonic was wearing.

"How the heck…?"

Sonic hissed in pain before answering in a quiet, hoarse voice.

"He's mad. The Emerald's still close. I'm fine." Sonic hissed as a small scratch appeared on the arm covering the bite. "...I always am. It'll heal. Eventually. He's actually never bite me before."

Knuckles frowned at the red gloves before chewing on his lip and slowly reaching for the bitten arm.

"Can I..try something?" He asked tentatively. Sonic frowned but nodded, releasing his arm to Knuckles' grip.

Knuckles took a deep breath and concentrated on the energy around Sonic and the Island. Soon,a steady green glowing appeared over the bite mark. Sonic sat up, feeling a shift in his natural energy.

"Relax," Knuckles ordered. "I got you."

Sonic obeyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're taking care of yourself, right, amigo? I hope so because someone out there cares about you.


	3. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic Forces. You'd think Fleetway would have enjoyed those months, what with his hatred and desire to see Sonic hurt, right?
> 
>  
> 
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go,

Everything hurt.

Sonic tried to push himself off the cold metal floor, only to flop back down. He groaned, feeling his hunger, his exhaustion, eat at him.

Oggie?

He groaned again, ignoring the voice. Fleetway had been loud lately, whatever Eggman was using to power this place must be good for him.

Sonic just rolled over.

Something was wrong with Oggie.

Fleetway didn't like this game. He didn't like this mean old man and his weird dog.

He had played along at first, laughing at all the blood. Oggie didn't scream, he never did, not since they were six.

Fleetway didn't like thinking about when they were six.

That was when their game started and now all he wanted was for it to end. He always forgot that they were playing and he was a good boy, a nice boy and Oggie was his best friend in real life.

Oggie didn't act like it was a game or that he liked it.

But then why were they still playing?

Get up.

Oggie didn't move.

You're fine, wimp, get up.

Oggie didn't even make a sound.

What...what if Oggie wasn't playing around? What if he really was hurt? What if he...No, Fleetway, don't think that way, he's gonna be okay, he always is.

O... Oggie?

Right?

C-c'mon, get up! This...this isn't funny, Oggie!

Right!?

Oggie, please! I..I don't wanna be alone! Please get up!

Oggie looked over with tired, dull eyes and scoffed, rolling back over.

5 months.

5 months full of days like today where everything was scary and uncertain.

Fleetway felt anger bubbling up, and he started playing the game again.

Where are your so called friends, huh? Where are they now that you need them?

It was better this way. Better that they didn't know if he was alive or not, where he was. If they knew, they could get hurt.

Fleetway hissed, frustrated that his answer was probably right.

You can't just say that! You-

Fleetway turned at the sound of footsteps, ears falling flat on his head.

He frantically turned back to his blue counterpart.

Oggie, you gotta get up, he's coming and he sounds mad!  
He begged. When that didn't work, he tried threatening.

Get up now or...or... I'll…. I'll... I'll bite you! Yeah! So get up!

Oggie didn't budge.

Please, he seriously is coming!

They heard the doors slid open and Fleetway almost didn't notice Oggie pulling himself to his feet, he still looked tired and exhausted but that annoying spark of defiance flared up in his eyes again.

"Took you long enough, Egghead." Oggie-Sonic- snarked, his voice hoarse and low. "Thought you forgot about me for a minute."

Fleetway slunk to the back, watching anxiously as he had a million times.

As Oggie limped, he called out, despite knowing he would ignored like a million times before.

Stay strong!

And then….

Fleetway waited.

Oggie was thrown back in and the only assurance Fleetway had to his survival was his labored breathing. His blue, dirty quills dripped water on to the cold metal floor.

Water today?   
He asked quietly, hovering over the blue form of Oggie.

He knew he wouldn't get an answer.

He hauled Sonic carefully against a wall and sat him up. Fleetway floated across from him and silently watched him.

Do you think Mommy and Daddy are okay? Do you think they miss us?…….I miss them. I miss Uncle Chuck too.

Fleetway tentatively reached a hand out and placed on his head. Did Oggie feel it? Was he scared Fleetway would hurt him? Did he remember this was all a game?

Did he?

But you know who I miss the most?

Please don't go.

You.

Fleetway curled up by Sonic's side and prayed that the games would be over and they could go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to eat your fruit and vegetables
> 
> Oh! And please leave a comment!


	4. Six Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children are quite impressionable, aren't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo, back story time, here goes

Oggie was six years old.

Oggie woke up in his uncle's trembling arms and all he knew was fear. He struggled for a moment, disoriented by the fire and all the screaming.

"Oggie! Oggie!" Uncle Chuck shook him a little, tightening his grip on his nephew. "It's me, Sonny Boy, relax!"

Oggie stopped struggling and looked around, ears pressed tightly against his head.

"What's going on?!" Oggie cried. He felt Fleetway hovering by his side, hand pressed against the back of his sweater.

His uncle shook his head, looking as scared and lost as the boy felt. "I don't know, Sonny Boy. I don't know. "

Their ears shot up as the sound of machinery and screams drew closer. Oggie heard his uncle curse as Fleetway hovered closer, his red eyes swirling with fear and confusion and disbelief. Uncle Chuck looked around desperately, eyes searching the area for a small space to hide his young nephew. His eyes finally landed on a small hole in a house wall. He dashed towards it, practically tossing Oggie in it.

"Uncle Chuck-!" The terrified hoglet started, only to be hushed by his uncle.

"Stay here. I'll...I'll come back for you, okay?" Chuck smiled, his face silhouetted by the flames and distant glints of metal.

He's lying. Fleetway hissed, fear and anger mixed in his voice. Oggie frantically grabbed his uncle's arm.

"Please don't leave me here," he begged, near tears. "I'm scared, Uncle Chuck."

His uncle's fake smile dropped like a dead fly.

"It's only for a minute or two." He pulled back, Oggie's small, gloved hands reaching for him. "You're a big boy now, Oggie, you'll be fine alone. I'll be back, I swear. I love you, Sonny Boy." Chuck backed away, almost hesitantly.

"Uncle Chuck?!"

The elder hedgehog bit his lip, turned, and ran, visibly consumed by the flames.

"Uncle Chuck!"

Oggie pressed himself as far back into the hole as he could, quills up and sharp with terror.

He's gone. Fleetway sounded almost bored. Let's go win this game. Oggie looked up teary eyed.

"Game?" He questioned, his rabbit heart begging for relief. Fleetway nodded, poking his head out of the hole.

It has to be one of our games. Fleetway said, his voice uncertain and desperate before turning to boredom. It's gotta be. Come on, I know how to win.

Oggie stood up on shaking legs, arms wrapped around himself as he cautiously walked out. Fleetway followed, a clawed hand digging into his companion's arm as he held tight himself.

"Ow, Fleets, you're hurting me. Where do I go now?"

Fleetway let go, mumbling an apology as he hovered ahead.

You know Miss Fields' rock collection? At Oggie's nod, he continued. She has one of those Chaos Emeralds. Oggie ducked behind a wall as silver metal machines gilded by, whispering.

"You mean, those super cool magic rocks we read about in stories?" Oggie frowned, following his invisible, floating friend. "I won't have to do that stupid dance to activate it, will I?"

Fleetway stuck out his tongue, not bothering to hide from enemies that couldn't see him.

No. And that dance was awesome! Fleetway pouted before a look of almost malicious joy grew on his face. We just grab it, use it, and BOOM! Town saved.

They slipped into the elder woman's house through her broken door. The house was dark blues and purples compared to outside's fiery reds.

Except for a bright yellow glow hidden by a cabinet. A glow that seemed to grow brighter with every step they took towards it. Oggie felt….strange, like he was about to pass out while scorpions with extra legs crawled on his back. As Fleetway excitedly flew forward, Oggie took a step back, fighting to stay awake.

"Fleets...I don't think this is a good idea anymore, " Oggie stepped forward, opening the cabinet hesitantly. He turned to his best friend. "We-we should go back! Uncle Chuck will be back soon and we don't wanna worry him!"

Fleetway hissed in annoyance and displeasure.

You know how this works! The bad guys got Uncle Chuck! We have to save him!

"I don't think this is a game, Fleets." Fleetway instantly bristled at Oggie's words, eyes swirling like a tornado with anger.

It is. And we have to win. Grab the Emerald, Oggie.

"I don't want to! This isn't a game! We have to go back! Please, Fleetway, I'm scared!" Oggie begged, tears budding in his eyes. He didn't like this. The Emerald's glow looked warm and inviting, like it'd be warm and soft, but all Oggie felt was cold, scared and sleepy. Fleetway bared his teeth, looking like he was going to argue…

before he slumped, all fire seemingly lost.

Fine.

Oggie relaxed, about to close the mahogany cabinet when-

"I'll do it myself."

That was Fleetway's voice but it came from Oggie's mouth and those were his hands but Oggie wasn't moving them towards the Emerald-!

Everything went dark.

Oggie was six years old.

Oggie woke up on a shady hill with bruised hands, a sore body, and smoke in his nose. He sat up suddenly, ignoring the burst of pain he felt.

Below the hill, stood his town. It was in ruins, smoke still wafting off the remains. What happened?! Did he….? No, he was just a kid! He couldn't have some part in the destruction-!

"We weren't strong enough. Don't worry, we'll find the other Emeralds and-" Oggie's eyes widened. That wasn't his voice. That wasn't his voice! "Relax, it's me, Oggie, Fleets!" No,no, no, get , get out, GET OUT!

Like a weight thrown off his chest, Fleetway appeared in front of him, looking shocked and confused he had been kicked out.

That quickly turned to anger and annoyance.

What are you doing?! I got this, go back to sleep!

Oggie shook his head, no, no, he didn't want to do that again, he didn't want to go to sleep ever again! Fleetway growled, grabbing Oggie's arm.

Stay still! You're making this harder than it has to be!

Get away from him! Oggie pushed Fleetway away, crawling back as his body screamed at him.

Oggie, get back here! We're not done!

Yes, they were! He didn't want to do this, no, no, no, no-!

Oggie fell on his back with a yelp, his spine aching in response. They stared at each other, Fleetway's claw still outstretched and tipped red, Oggie's small hands pressed against his cut cheek.

Oggie, I- Fleetway reached for him. Oggie scooted away from him, tears rolling down his cheeks, his face angry and scared and hurt. He didn't dare talk, yell, anything. What if it wasn't himself?

Fleetway had broken a rule, The Number One Rule. You don't hurt each other. That's what Mommy said. Don't hurt each other. She couldn't see Fleetway but she said it anyway and it was one of their few rules.

Oggie pushed himself onto weak and shaky legs and ran, leaving a trail of blue behind him.

Fleetway stared at his red tipped gloves.

Guess I'm the bad guy than……. He mumbled to himself.

Sonic was six years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, I love your hair! Don't forget to brush it so it won't bug you later!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment please!


	5. Hydrangeas and Statices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow is an interesting character! Be a shame if something we're to....happen to him...;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all the ones I wrote for now

He hated those stupid emeralds. Hated, hated, hated them.

They were more trouble than they were worth, in the blue hedgehog's honest opinion.

On nights when things were quiet for once and sleep didn't even look his way, Sonic wondered why they existed, how many civilizations the mystical jewels had caused to crumble, how many would, if they had always been, if they had been created, if they tasted like pop rocks. He had many questions but no one to give him answers. The history of the Chaos Emeralds had washed away with the echidnas of ancient times, as a recent adventure had revealed.

….All those people he couldn't save, because he was too busy keeping his mind in one piece and fighting a water god-

But that was in the past and the is no point dwelling on the past.

After all, he had plenty to worry about in the present, the list including but not limited to; identity theft, Eggman (again), a space station, and the possibility of Moubis being blown to kingdom come. Yeah, just a normal day being himself.

Sonic eyed the emeralds and Shadow as the miraculous gems swirled around them inside the false shrine. The glow of the emeralds were a comfort to many but, like sonic said early, they provided no such relief to him. He tried not to visibly flinch as the chaos energy was forced into him, the single voice in his head going from whispering to a demon's choir screeching. He gasped softly, raising a single hand to his head helplessly. He could tell Shadow was giving him a strange look and he glanced at the other.

Shadow seemed to be in his element, the chaos in his veins doing nothing but strengthen him. Sonic felt a pang of jealousy. It wasn't fair. Why was he the only one who had to deal with…..drawbacks? Sonic quickly smothered the emotion as the duo flew into the black void of space. They were equals, he reminded the more negative part of his mind sternly, and they were going to save the world together. He had never had an equal like this before, someone who had Chaos running through their veins. It was...nice, not being completely alone for once.

It was hard, keeping an eye on Shadow and the ARK and his mental state, but Sonic was used to multitasking so he did his best. But the battle cries, the inhuman screaming, the terrified but encouraging shouts of his friends? Gaia, he didn't know how much he could take?

The ARK was falling. THE ARK WAS FALLING. They had to stop, he had to stop it, he-

Were those rings?

Sonic turned and stared at Shadow, the other's golden and silver glow renewed as two golden rings floated away from him, red eyes burning in new vigor. Sonic couldn't help but stare in awe. Was that what everyone else saw when he saved the day? Was Shadow the hero they saw?

Shadow's moment of glory and strength came to an end shortly after. It took a lot of energy to use Chaos Control, so much that, for a moment, Sonic worried it wouldn't be enough.

It was.

Barely.

His head was pounding and his body ached. He could practically feel the gold draining from his body and-

Where was Shadow?

Sonic looked around frantically for the darker hedgehog, feeling more exhausted by the minute. They had to get back inside NOW.

Then he spotted him. Silver and gold had long since left him for dusty black fur, and Shadow's ruby red eyes were dull as gravity slowly pulled him down.

"Shadow!" Sonic cried out, ignoring the fact he probably wasn't much better condition and dove for the other. He grabbed Shadow and in that single moment, Sonic looked away, Sonic let go. And while his world went black, Shadow's turned a violent red and gold.

Sonic wonders what Shadow saw in those moments. Did he see an ally turned enemy? Did he see a grin filled with razor sharp teeth? Did he see claws digging into his hands?

Did he see red tornadoes in his eyes? Did he see chaos and death and destruction?

Did Shadow see Fleetway?

Sonic stood before the others. Friends, Allies, Enemies.

He fell. His hands formed the half truth while Sonic screamed at the voice in his head. I tried to grab him but there was nothing I could do.

He handed Rouge the golden ring, taking care to avoid her teary eyes. She didn't ask why he gave her Shadow's ring. He didn't ask why she wanted it.

He waited til they were all gone, staring at the planet below, golden ring gripped in his unworthy hands.

Sonic waited and waited, praying that he'd hear the airlock open and metallic shoes clink against the iron floors to either kill him or demand answers.

He waited a long time for something he knew wouldn't happen.

And when Sonic knew he was alone, alone except for the murderer tied to his soul, alone except for another ghost haunting him, he fell apart.

He wailed, in that metallic graveyard for forgiveness and a freedom he would never be given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take good care of yourself because sometimes you're all you got!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment!!


	6. Unrequited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings.... romantic or not, they are such tricky things!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little something I wrote, enjoy

Fleetway’s weight barely affected the mattress, Sonic curled up in a ball on the side.  
I just wanted to talk but you wouldn’t listen!   
Fleetway snarled, tightening bloody hands on the edge of the floor bond mattress. Sonic tightened into a tighter ball. Fleetway turned and looked at him.   
Stop crying. you look pathetic.

Sonic sat up and glared at him.   
‘I wouldn’t be crying if you hadn’t practically torn a chunk of my arm off!” he hissed back, tears streaming down his face.   
Fleetway rolled his eyes.  
Don’t be so dramatic! It isn’t real!   
Fleetway snarled back.  
I wouldn’t have had to do it if you had just listened! I wouldn’t do this if you just stop all of this! I wouldn’t-  
“Ugh, do you even hear yourself?! You sound insane!” Sonic cried out. “You demand for things I can’t give you, and answers to questions I don’t understand, and when I don’t do it to your satisfaction, you tear me apart! Just say you hate me and want me gone!”  
Sonic flopped back down on his side.   
Fleetway stared down at him. How had it gotten this bad? How had it gone so far? How had the game gone from Oggie and him fighting side by side to….this?  
Fleetway reached out, a clawed hand hovering over him before he pulled it back.  
…….I don’t hate you, Oggie.   
Fleetway said quietly.  
Sonic turned his head to face him, emerald eyes ablaze in fury and a burning sadness and hurt.  
“Well, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You remember to finish all your homework, alright? don't want any added stress!!
> 
> Please leave a comment!!


	7. Irises and Lotuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze is an alternative Sonic, isn't she?

Knuckles poked at his slice of cake, mind clearly elsewhere. Sonic frowned, watching him. He waved his hand in front of the echidna's face, waiting to sign until he had his attention.  
'Hey! Much better than the last two birthday parties, huh?' Sonic didn’t mention one year Eggman had dragged them all through his past and another, he was, well, parties weren’t a concern at the time. 'Much better cake too. Ames is a pretty good baker, huh?'  
Knuckles had startled at the motions, causing Sonic to repeat them.   
“Wha, huh? Oh, yeah, she has.” Knuckles responded absentmindedly. The two sat in awkward silence. “So, I, uh, I’ll see you later?”  
Sonic blinked and nodded, frowning as the echidna left. Sonic frowned at the slice of the apple and fig cake he had left behind, stuffing his face as he finished his own. Sonic tossed the two plates in the trash, puzzling over Knuckles’ latest behavior.  
He’s getting annoyed with you.   
Fleetway hissed in his ear, curling around him like a cat.  
The Guardian has more important concerns than you. It’s only a matter of time before that turns to hatred and you know it.  
Sonic froze for a second, the words curling around him like a python with its prey, the hedgehog’s own fears and doubts strengthened by the suggestion. He shook his head, scolding himself for listening to the other.  
“....Sonic?” Sonic startled at the unexpected, quiet voice. He turned to the source to see Blaze. “Do you have some bandages?”  
Sonic nodded, tilting his head in question. Blaze’s world did have sign language but it was greatly different than his world’s. This had caused some communication issues, with neither of them enjoying speaking. They eventually made an agreement where they only spoke if the words weren't mimeable.   
Blaze held her arm, looking a mixture of embarrassed and anxious.   
“Bandages.” she reiterated, avoiding eye contact. “For my arm. Ran into a bush.”   
Sonic frowned, gently taking her arm. It was a bloody mess, the fabric torn right through.  
“Bush?” he questioned, looking skeptical. Blaze’s gold eyes avoided his emerald.   
“Thorn bush.”  
Sonic looked in even greater doubt than before but didn’t question further. After all, he had made the same excuse before.   
Sonic pushed her sleeve, the feline hissing and flinching as air met fresh cuts. Sonic murmured apologetically analyzing the blood stained arm.  
These cuts looked more like claw marks……..  
As he lead Blaze into his home, seating her on the coach as he searched for some bandages, he considered if she had made them herself before dismissing the thoughts.  
Blaze was strong, impossibly strong, one of the strongest people Sonic ever knew. She was a queen of an entire world, a hero in her own right, and a guardian of her world's gems of great power. Gems she didn't even seem comfortable with! Blaze was strong enough to survive anything, including herself.   
No, no, this was something else.   
The possibility hit him and he accidentally tightened the bandage too tight on the feline's arm.

Maybe she's like me.

Blaze lets out a pained hiss and Sonic startled, loosening the bandage and murmuring apologies.  
Fleetway circled over head, like a shark smelling blood in the water.   
Even if she's like you, why would you mention it?   
He spoke, his voice the unsettling combination of a snarl and a purr.   
To mock her for having such a weakness? And what if you're wrong? What will the pretty little kitty think?  
As much as Sonic hated to admit it, Fleetway had a point. What if Sonic's guess was wrong ...?  
"Claw Marks." he remarked quietly, his voice not questioning.  
"Not me." Blaze answered anyway, avoiding eye contact.  
"I know." Sonic reassured, finishing up on her arm. They sat in pregnant silence, wishing they could find the strength to open their mouths and release the truth but….  
I'm too weak. His hands move in silent confession and he gets a sick sort of relief to Blaze's own hands twitching in a similar manner.  
"I'm so tired," Blaze blurted out quietly. "All my work is piling up and-"  
She stopped, resting her face in her paws. Sonic just nodded.  
"I know."

They sat once more in silence, but the silence was more comfortable this time, as if the words that they couldn’t say made it across anyway.   
Blaze looked more sullen than usual, tail twitching and arms wrapped around herself. Sonic frowned, hands stuffed in his pockets.  
“Hug?” he suddenly offered, opening his arms to her. Blaze stared at him for one vunreable moment before nodding stiffly, turning and wrapping her arms around him.   
Blaze was naturally warm, her soft fur tickling Sonic’s nose as she rested her tired head on his shoulder. Sonic would have teased her about it if he was awake. Sonic was strangely cold, quills surprisingly cozy, Blaze noted before her exhaustion caught up to her.  
It was warm, they felt safe, so they did what all probably depressed and overstressed teenagers would do in this sceneario; take a nap.

Tails teased them both about it later.

“-I think maybe she has, ya know, something like you, I mean, makes sense, she’s a different version of me, and I was thinking-” Sonic stopped, realizing Knuckles wasn’t really listening. “Knuxs?”  
Knuckles didn't respond, staring at one of the mountains on Angel Island, his face strangely unreadable. Sonic stood up and stepped up the stairs over to the guardian sitting by the Master Emerald. He carefully placed a hand on Knuckles' shoulder, the echidna startling.  
"Knuckles?"  
"What?" Knuckles' startled reply was. Sonic frowned, looking where his friend had been looking before turning his eyes back at him.   
"Are ya alright? You've seemed kinda out of it lately and I'm here if you-"  
".....Shut up."  
"Huh?" Sonic blinked, confused. He must of misheard him or something.  
Knuckles growled, annoyed, before turning to look at Sonic, his face the epitome of rage.  
"I said shut up, you stupid hedgehog, Gaia, are you deaf?!" Knuckles exploded, snapping at him. Sonic took a visible step back, expression guarded as he pulled his hand back. Knuckles froze, taking a deep breath before looking back at him. ".....I'm fine. Just, out of it. I just need some time alone."  
He rubbed his face, removing his cowboy styled hat.   
"Don't you...have a movie with ...Tails tonight or something?"   
"....Yeah." That was a lie. Sonic had done that last week but it was clear he wasn't welcome here right now. Besides he could catch some extra Z's. "...I'm here if you need me, okay?"  
Knuckles didn't respond.  
"........See ya later, Knuxs."


	8. Stinging Nettle and Fungus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's got demons.   
> Even Knuckles.  
> Especially Knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this took me awhile so feel free to leave a comment! Hope you enjoy!

Knuckles stared into the darkened tomb, hat snug on his head. His breath came out in icy puffs while his shawl kept the surprising cold air off his shoulders. This was a bad idea. A horrible idea, really.  
But…..  
Maybe, maybe, he could learn something that would help him be more than a gullible idiot. Maybe learn more about his heritage….?  
'Knuckles!' Tikal’s voice echoed in his head. 'You mustn’t go down there! I can’t protect you from….. HIS influence.'  
Knuckles was caught off guard by the strange bitterness that tainted her sweet voice.  
“Then tell me. Tell me who HE is. Tell me how you know him. Tell me why I haven’t been able to get him out of my head since I dug that stupid hole.” Knuckles hardened his voice and his resolve, determined to get answers one way or another.  
Digging into these mountains was his greatest mistake. Of course, the young Guardian couldn’t have possibly predicted the dark tomb beneath, filled with carvings of madmen and emeralds and rage at the defeat by the hand of the chieftain's daughter - by Tikal.  
Knuckles couldn’t have expected the silky, dark voice, that promised him everything he wanted and more, to haunt him weeks later.  
When Knuckles lashed out at Sonic, he knew he needed to get some answers.  
The silence Tikal left to his questions was huge.  
'Knuckles….. I’m sorry but it’s too painful to remember.' The sorrow in her voice left Knuckles’ chest aching but he refused to give up now, when he was so close. 'Please, Knuckles, let the dead remained buried.'  
Knuckles did what he did best in times like these; he acted on impulse.  
“Well, if you can’t tell me,” The red echidna growled before adjusting his cowboy hat. “I’ll find someone who can.”  
Without another word, Knuckles charged, descending into the unearthed grave.  
'No! Knuckles, please! You- You’re the last, Knuckles, the last Guardian, you can not shrink your duty! Knuckles?! KnuCKLES, COME BAC-'  
And like that, the young echidna was alone.  
Knuckles wasn’t alone for long.  
'Aaah, Boy…. You’ve returned to my home.'  
“I came here for answers,” Knuckles got out around the knot in his throat. “Answers only you can give me.”  
He turned to face the speaker.  
“Enerjak.” Knuckles greeted, looking up, up, up at the pillar of smoke, the golden mask where a face would be glinting in an absent light.  
Enerjak chuckled, the smoke and shadows circling Knuckles, tendrils clinging to him.  
'No. That’s not what you want. What you want is to protect your home, protect the Master Emerald and your people’s legacy. To protect your friends.'  
Knuckles froze, feeling vulnerable. Enerjak hummed, clearly sensing his rising fear.  
'Three friends, in particular. You care for them deeply.'  
This. This was a bad idea. This was an absolutely terrible idea. He shouldn’t have come down here!  
'Of course you shouldn’t have.' Enerjak rumbled. He was laughing. 'But I wanted you to.'  
The shadows surrounded Knuckles, suddenly pressing into him. Knuckles let out a scream as the darkness crushed him.  
I can’t breath, Knuckles’ mind informed him unhelpfully. The golden mask and Knuckles fell to the ground.  
He could still hear Enerjak but now he could hear more. Voices he recognized as friends and deceased family. All crying out. All screaming.  
'Oh, my, you have such great fears! No wonder, after your entire tribe, no, species’ demise.'  
The voice came from inside him now. Knuckles tried to remember the tactics he had learned from his time battling Infinite’s mind tricks but all he got was darkness and the sound of his own panting breath in his ears.`  
'Including your own parents ... a shame they sent you away before you could say your final goodbyes.'  
He knew what Enerjak was doing; he was forcing Knuckles’ fears and insecurities to the surface to leave him emotionally vulnerable, he knew how it worked, so why was it working, WHY WAS IT WORKING?!  
'That’s why you’ve hesitated in calling your dear friends…. Family, though that is what they are to you.'  
The spirit was practically purring, wrapping his voice tightly around Knuckles, trapping the echidna. Knuckles froze again, not caring how the voices sounded oh so similar to the two hedgehogs and two tailed fox he’d grown to care deeply about.  
'Be a shame if your two families should share the same fate……'  
“Don’t you touch ‘em!” Knuckles snarled, his protective streak burning through his fear.  
Enerjak laughed. The echidna's resistance was…..  
…...Cute.  
'So protective, Guardian! But I’m not the enemy here. I can not harm your friends…… but there are outside forces that can.'  
He...he was right. There was worse, more constant threats to those he cared. 

Amy screaming, crying, begging as metal squeezed her, loud and echoing laughter coming from Eggman as he tightened his machine’s grip.  
“Someone, please, help me! Anyone, please- !”

Tails desperately pulling levers, pressing buttons, burning, burning, burning, as metal he lovingly shaped into wings curling around him into a fiery tomb.  
“I’m going down! Mayday, mayday, I repeat- !”

Sonic teetering towards the edge, always one step away from falling, tripping and pitching into darkness with a sharp toothed smile and confused tears.  
“Knuckles, there’s something wrong with me, please you have to stop me, you have to- !”

 

Scenarios, situations bounced around around the red durred mobian’s skull, things he worried over for a minute before dismissing now coming back to haunt him.  
There was so many things that could hurt them, so much he couldn't protect his friends from.  
'But surely you'll be able to shield the Master Emerald, your people's burden, the last link to your heritage, the controller of the Chaos that could ravage the world?'  
The words, accompanied by traitorous thoughts and memories, hit Knuckles like a hot flash, bringing him to his knees. Memories rippled to the surface, making Knuckles let loose a pained growl.  
Hes mocking me, Knuckles' mind burns with the thought, rage filled him for one hot second before shame at realizing he's right fills him.  
He doesn't move, curling into the fetal position, hoping Enerjak would just shut up.  
He didn't.  
He didn't shut up for a long time, reminding Knuckles of his shortcomings and failures, mimicking his friends and family, all the while laughing.  
It wore on Knuckles, chip after chip to his armor.  
Finally, Knuckles cracked, shivering and whimpering.  
The spirit was silent at last, shadows loosely swirling around. They suddenly wrapped around the trembling echidna, almost like the comforting hold of a parent.  
'Oh ... poor Guardian…. If only there was some way I could help…'  
The darkness nudged tge golden mask towards Knuckles. Shaking gloved hands pulled it closer wordlessly. Enerjak chuckled.  
'Yes, there's an idea…. Go on, put it on. I wonder if it'll fit you.'  
Knuckles hesitated but brought it up to his face.  
The tomb was eerily quiet.  
Knuckles suddenly screamed, trying to pull the mask away, trying to move his hands but his body wasn't listening to him, why wasn't it listening to him-?!

Silence swallowed up the chamber once more. While Knuckles' hands shook,Enerjak stood. It took him a moment to figure out Knuckles' legs but before long, he was leaving the burial chamber that had held him for hundreds of years.  
Sunlight glinted off the sharp edges of his shimmering mask.  
Enerjak smiled.  
"Time to 'save' the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm not one to fuss about clothes or anything but it is nice to have some clean, right? Try to start a load while you're reading, pal! Love you, see you in the next chapter, leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Sup I love you get some sleep drink some water eat food yes I love you seeya later bye


End file.
